The Legacy Orchard
The Legacy Orchard is the 12th webisode in the chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary The Ever After High students uncover a magical orchard destined to help them share their stories with future fairytales. Transcript Female Narrator: The beginning of the school year and the traditional field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Daring Charming: *Laughing* Hunter Huntsmen and Sparrow Hood: *panting* Daring Charming: Wha-hoo! Fastest. Right here. Cerise Hood: Ahem. With that time? Huh, I don't think so. Milton Grim: Students! I know I don't have to remind you to be on you best behavior, as we enter the Legacy Orchard! Students: *cheering* Yes! Apple White: *gasp* Oh how hexciting! Raven Queen: Yay. How hexciting. Giles Grimm: Today you'll be able to read yearbooks from untold generations of students who came before. Apple White: I've heard of this. Each tree carries the yearbook stories from a different class. Raven Queen: *gasp* Okay. This is actually kind of cool. Male Narrator: The students spent the morning reading about the high school adventures of their forebears. Female Narrator: Tales from the youths of future kings and queens, heroes and villains that began at Ever After High. Just like them, except, they did not choose their own ever after. Hopper Croakington II, Sparrow Hood, Hunter Huntsman and Daring Charming: *laughing* Milton Grim: Boys, no running! And do not use that yearbook as a bookball! *sigh* Ugh! Three Billy Goats: *bleat* Female Narrator: Even the Kids from Wonderland were enchanted by yearbook entries from bygone eras. Giles Grimm: Attention students! Kitty Cheshire: *snores* Aaargh! Giles Grim: I hope you have had a story-filled field trip. Students: *cheering in agreement* Oh yes. Madeline Hatter: It was so much fun! Milton Grimm: Students, and the end of this school year, you will plant a new seed in this orchard. An E-corn, that will grow into the newest story tree. Giles Grim: Representing the stories and adventures of your class! Students: *chattering excitedly* Milton Grimm: Who will volunteer to be the editor for this classes very special yearbook? Apple White: Oh, we-we volunteer! Female narrator: And so Apple and Raven were on a path to capture the best of times... Goat: *bleat* Male Narrator: ...And the worst of times. To collect the stories of their year to share with future generations. Gallery Wonderlandians - TLO.png This is pretty cool - TLO.png Students gather - TLO.png Students enter Legacy Ochared - TLO.png Shocked Alistair and Bunny - TLO.png Milton with Acorn - TLO.png Milton and Giles unlocking the gates - TLO.png Milton and Giles - TLO.png Legacy Ochared - TLO.png Headmatsers and Students climing to the Ochared - TLO.png Dexter, Giles and Dchess - TLO.png Daring, Hunter and Ashlynn - TLO.png Cerise Hood - TLO.png Cedar - TLO.png Briar - TLO.png Blondie, Cerise And Tiny - TLO.png Apple reading - TLO.png 10004238 924539834271993 1717746466 n.jpg 11352352 670284969782852 894755977 n.jpg 11374042 822221037894974 926824983 n.jpg 11378550 961428850585865 684634008 n.jpg 11410367 951978251515556 805765368 n.jpg Year_Three_Students_and_the_Headmatsers_of_Ever_After_High.png Kitty_in_the_Tree_GIF_-_TLO.gif The Legacy Orchard - Apple and Raven.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Apple and Raven fake smile.jpg The Legacy Orchard - School picture fail.jpg.jpg The Legacy Orchard - The Beauty cousins.jpg Webisode lea Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages